


Burn, Burn

by Yulaty



Series: HIDEAWAY [15]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Jeong Yunho, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Schizoid Personality Disorder, Top Kim Hongjoong, mention of murder
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: กองไฟที่ก่อขึ้นไม่ไกลนักเพื่อให้ความอบอุ่นเริ่มร้อนเกินไปจนแสบผิว เขาควรทำอะไรสักอย่างกับมัน
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong
Series: HIDEAWAY [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627288
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

กองไฟที่ก่อขึ้นไม่ไกลนักเพื่อให้ความอบอุ่นเริ่มร้อนเกินไปจนแสบผิว เขาควรทำอะไรสักอย่างกับมัน ฮงจุงคิดในใจ ทว่าก็กลับนึกหาทางแก้ไขไม่ออกสักอย่างเมื่อภายในของจองยุนโฮนั้นร้อนยิ่งกว่าจนความนึกคิดทั้งหมดที่มีถูกหลอมเป็นความว่างเปล่า และมือทั้งสองข้างของเขายังมีหน้าที่สำคัญอย่างการคอยช่วยประคองร่างผอมที่นั่งคร่อมบนตักเมื่อเริ่มโยกตัวต้องทำอยู่

โซฟาหนังเก่าด้านหลังส่งเสียงประท้วงทุกจังหวะการควบขย่มลั่นในโกดังโล่งร้าง ที่ซึ่งฮงจุงใช้เป็นที่พักอาศัย หลบเลี่ยงจากโลกภายนอกมาอยู่เพียงลำพัง แล้วมันก็เปลี่ยนสถานะไปเป็นรังรักเมื่อชีวิตเขามีชายที่ชื่อจองยุนโฮเข้ามาเป็นส่วนหนึ่งโดยบังเอิญเมื่อหลายเดือนก่อน

 _จองยุนโฮ_ สามพยางค์นั้นฟังคล้ายส่วนหนึ่งของบทสวดแสนไพเราะเพื่อสรรเสริญพระผู้เป็นเจ้าผ่านเสียงของเขาเมื่อพึมพำออกไป เจ้าของชื่อครางเบา ๆ ตอบ ก่อนเสียงทุ้มจะหวีดสูงเมื่อฮงจุงยกสะโพกสวนตอบแรงจากยุนโฮที่กดลง ดวงตาฉ่ำวาวหรี่มองเขาอย่างคาดโทษ กระนั้นก็ไม่มีถ้อยคำผรุสวาทใดดังออกมา ยุนโฮเม้มปากเป็นเส้นเรียบตรง หยุดการเคลื่อนไหวค้างไว้ ก่อนในอีกไม่กี่วินาทีถัดมาจะโน้มลงกอดเขาเต็มแรงด้วยทั้งสองแขนและเรียวขาที่วางแนบข้างตัว

คำบอกรักจากยุนโฮมาในรูปแบบของจุมพิตที่แก้มและใบหู มาในรูปแบบของการบดสะโพกเบียดลงให้เขาได้เคลื่อนเข้าลึกขึ้นอีก ความแฉะฉ่ำจากเจลปริมาณมากที่ใช้ในช่วงตระเตรียมตัวช่วยให้การสอดใส่เป็นไปโดยง่าย หากนั่นไม่ได้ทำให้แรงรัดด้านในลดน้อยลง ฮงจุงถูกทิ้งให้ไร้คำพูดจะเอ่ยกับความคับแน่นที่แทบจะรีดเค้นเอาทุกสิ่งจากตัวเขาไป เสียงครางเครืออยู่ในลำคอ ลอดผ่านช่องว่างระหว่างไรฟัน ยุนโฮเปลี่ยนไปทรงตัวบนเข่า สองมือวางประสานที่หลังลำคอคนตัวเล็กกว่า ดันให้เงยหน้าขึ้นเพื่อจะป้อนจูบได้ถนัดระหว่างอำนาจควบคุมเปลี่ยนผ่านจากเขาไปยังอีกฝ่าย จังหวะของฮงจุงเนิบช้า ใจเย็นกว่า แต่หนักหน่วง กระตุกเส้นความอดทนให้แทบขาดมันทุกวินาที

แรงบีบเฟ้นบนต้นขาบอกยุนโฮว่าอีกไม่นาน  
แรงดันให้เขาถดตัวออกห่างเป็นคำยืนยัน

"อย่า-- พี่ฮงจุง อย่าเอาออก--"

ความตื่นตระหนกแสดงชัดในคำร้องขอและแรงบีบบนไหล่ ฮงจุงก้มลงกดจูบกลางอกขาวและกลางลำคอ ศีรษะเอียงเล็กน้อยเพื่อทำแบบเดิมซ้ำอีกที่ปลายคาง ก่อนประกบเข้ากับริมฝีปาก แลกเปลี่ยนรสชาติเบียร์ราคาถูกกับสก็อตวิสกี้ผสมรสขมเฝื่อนของบุหรี่เพื่อปลอบให้อีกฝ่ายสงบลง ไม่ใช่รสชาติที่น่าพึ่งพอใจ ทว่ายุนโฮก็ไม่อาจยับยั้งใจจากการดูดดื่มเรียวลิ้นของฮงจุงเพื่อตอบโต้กลับได้ เขาจับมือที่วางบนข้างลำตัวมาไว้ในมือของตนเอง นำมันขึ้นมาบนอก นำมันลงไปเบื้องล่าง อ้อนวอนขอให้ใส่ใจส่วนที่ถูกละเลยโดยไร้คำพูด อาจมองได้ว่าเอาแต่ใจ หากในสายตาของฮงจุงแล้วนั่นก็เป็นเพียงหนึ่งในเรื่องน่าเอ็นดูของจองยุนโฮผู้ไม่อาจเอ่ยถ้อยคำหยาบโลนออกมาได้ไม่ว่าจะอยู่ภายใต้สถานการณ์แบบไหน ด้านมุมแสนน่าเอ็นดูที่ต้องรู้จักกันอย่างลึกซึ้งเสียก่อนจึงจะได้รับบัตรผ่านให้เข้าไปพบเห็น

เรียวนิ้วไต่ตามความแข็งขืนที่ชูชันอยู่ตรงกลางก่อนเริ่มลูบไล้ ยุนโฮตัวสั่นตอบสนองต่อสัมผัสนั้น เอวอ่อนโยกขยับรับการปรนเปรอทั้งเบื้องหน้าและหลัง เปลือกตาทิ้งตัวปิดสนิท ดำดิ่งลงในห้วงหฤหรรษ์ ละทิ้งทุกสิ่งอย่าง เลือกรับรู้ก็เพียงแต่ความแนบชิดของร่างกายและรสแปร่งปร่าที่ยังติดแน่นบนลิ้น เสียงอืออึงก้องในโสตประสาท ก่อนเขาจะถูกกระชากกลับสู่ความเป็นจริงด้วยฟันคมที่ขบกลีบปากในวินาทีเดียวกับที่ทั้งร่างกระตุก ปลดปล่อยและรับอารมณ์ของคนรักเข้ามาพร้อมกัน

เสียงพร่าสบถออกมาคำหนึ่งหลังถอนจูบแล้วหลุบตามองหน้าท้องที่เปรอะด้วยหยดของเหลวสีขุ่น "เลอะเทอะชะมัด วันหลังจะไม่ตามใจนายแล้ว"

ยุนโฮเมินคำพูดนั้น สายตาทอดมองผ่านช่องว่างบนผนังออกไปด้านนอก "คืนนี้อากาศเย็น พี่ว่าไหม"

ฮงจุงมองตาม พยักหน้าในเชิงเห็นด้วยทั้งรู้ว่าคู่สนทนาคงไม่เห็น แต่ไม่เป็นไร ในเมื่อยุนโฮก็ดูจะไม่ได้สนใจสักเท่าไหร่ เขาเช็ดตัวลวก ๆ ก่อนลุกขึ้นจัดการเก็บกวาดกระป๋องและขวดแก้วว่างเปล่าบนโต๊ะหลังยุนโฮผละออกไปทำความสะอาดตัวเอง เอามันออกไปทิ้งด้านนอก เมื่อกลับเข้ามา ยุนโฮที่เปลี่ยนเสื้อผ้าแล้วนอนอยู่บนโซฟาตัวยาวที่เราเพิ่งมีเซ็กส์กันจบไป แขนข้างขวาพับวางใต้ศีรษะแทนหมอน ฮงจุงนั่งลงตรงบริเวณที่ว่าง ยกแขนอีกข้างของยุนโฮขึ้นเพื่อที่ตนเองจะได้มีพื้นที่มากพอสำหรับเอนตัวนอน

คืนนี้อากาศเย็น กองไฟที่ก่อขึ้นไม่ไกลนักเพื่อให้ความอบอุ่นดับลงไปแล้วเมื่อเชื้อเพลิงมอดสนิท ควันสีเทาจางลอยขึ้นจากปลายถ่านไม้ละล่องในอากาศ ฮงจุงถอนหายใจยาวขณะเฝ้ามองมันจางหาย ก่อนจูบข้างขมับเด็กตัวโตที่หลับลึกไปแล้ว ดึงให้แขนของอีกฝ่ายกอดตัวเขาแน่นขึ้นอีกจึงค่อยหลับตาลง

—


	2. Buried

**"มีคนตายที่นี่"**

อยู่ ๆ ฮงจุงก็โพล่งขึ้นมาเช่นนั้น ศีรษะยังก้มต่ำ มือยังขยับเขียนอะไรสักอย่างในสมุดโน้ตสุดรักสุดหวงของเจ้าตัว ยุนโฮก้าวตรงไปนั่งบนโซฟา เอียงคอเล็กน้อย พยายามมองว่าสิ่งที่ใจอีกฝ่ายจดจ่ออยู่ด้วยนักหนาคืออะไร

"มีคนตายที่นี่ ฝังอยู่ตรงนู้น" เสียงเดิมกล่าวซ้ำพร้อมขยายความเมื่อเขาไม่สนใจเนื้อความครั้งก่อน "ถูกแทงด้วยคัตเตอร์ที่ท้อง แล้วก็ที่คอ"

มือเรียวที่ถือดินสอไม้อยู่ยกมันขึ้นแสดงท่าทางประกอบ ยุนโฮละสายตาจากโน้ตของฮงจุง มองตามการเคลื่อนไหวนั้นก่อนหันหน้าไปทางที่อีกฝ่ายบอกว่ามีศพฝังอยู่ เขาฟังฮงจุงเล่าต่ออย่างไม่มีสมาธิเท่าไรด้วยภายในห้วงคิดกลับมัวนึกภาพมือเล็ก ๆ แสนบอบบางทั้งสองข้างนั้นที่โอบกอดเขาอย่างอ่อนโยนทุกคืนจับพลั่ว นึกภาพฝ่ามือซีดมีรอยพองตะปุ่มตะป่ำจากการเสียดสีกับด้ามไม้เมื่อออกแรงขุดดินเป็นเวลานาน นึกภาพรอยแผล นึกภาพมันอาบไปด้วยเลือดชุ่มโชกเหมือนกับสีในถังที่วางอยู่ตรงมุมห้องข้างเฟรมผ้าใบและพู่กันเก่า ๆ โดยที่เขาไม่แน่ใจในตัวเองนักว่าอยากให้มันเป็นของฮงจุงเอง หรือคนอื่น

"หกฟุตน้อยไป" ฮงจุงลดเสียงลงอีกระดับจนแทบต้องเงี่ยหูฟัง "สักเจ็ดหรือแปดอาจจะดีกว่า"

ถ้อยคำเหล่านั้นแทบถูกอากาศกลืนหาย ฟังคล้ายรำพึงรำพันกับตนเองมากกว่า ฮงจุงไม่ได้สื่อสารกับเขาอีกต่อไปแล้ว ยุนโฮเบ้ปาก ประคองใบหน้าคนโตกว่าขึ้นมาบดจูบพร้อมทั้งยกตัวขึ้นไปคร่อมหน้าขาอย่างเอาแต่ใจ เขาไม่เคยทนได้เมื่อความสนใจไม่อยู่ที่ตนเองมาก่อน แม้รู้ตัวดีว่าเป็นนิสัยเสียที่ควรรีบแก้ไข หากการตระหนักนั้นก็ไม่อาจห้ามปรามเขาจากการเรียกร้องสิ่งที่ต้องการให้กลับมาหาตัวอยู่ดี

"เล่าให้ผมฟังอีกสิ" ยุนโฮกระซิบข้างใบหูที่เต็มไปด้วยรอยเจาะ ดูเกเรผิดกับท่าทางเรียบร้อยอย่างกับประธานนักเรียนที่เจ้าของรอยเหล่านั้นมีโดยสิ้นเชิง มือหนาสอดเข้าในกลุ่มผมสีน้ำเงินเข้ม เสยมันขึ้นให้เห็นดวงตาคมปลาบที่ถูกบดบัง

"เล่าให้ฟัง แล้วก็ _ฝัง_ เข้ามาในตัวผม"

ฮงจุงยอมเงยขึ้นมาแล้ว  
มีรอยยิ้มวาดบนใบหน้าหรือเปล่าเขาไม่รู้ เพราะริมฝีปากเรากลับไปล็อคติดกันแน่นอีกครั้ง

—


End file.
